To Break Apart a Relationship
by ThatBoxThere
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are in college. Alfred has a girlfriend. Arthur isn't happy. But, when they have a talk one night, some things get revealed. Will that be able to change anything? USUK
1. Chapter 1

Alfred's in college. He also has a girlfriend.

And Arthur is jealous.

Simply put, Arthur was jealous. Not of Alfred, that he had a girlfriend and Arthur didn't, but of Amelia, the girl that was dating Alfred.

Arthur had been trying to make a move on Alfred even since he discovered he liked him, which was in the 9th grade. Of course, the bloody American was too oblivious to notice any of the hints Arthur'd been dropping. He thought he'd had his chance when he was not only in the same college as Alfred, but the same dorm room as well. Turns out, between homework and keeping up a social life, not much time was spent between the two.

So finally, the fed up Arthur decided to take it to the next step forcefully, not really caring if Alfred didn't seem to pick up on anything. His not-so-confession went a little like this:

* * *

"Hey, Alfred, can I talk to you for a minute?" Arthur pulled Alfred off to the side after college ended on the way to the dorms.

"Hm? Yeah, sure! So, 'sup Artie?" Alfred said, following Arthur.

"Well... Erm... I wanted to talk to you about something," Arthur took a sudden interest in his feet.

"Well ain't that why you pulled me off to the side? C'mon! Spill!" Alfred said.

Arthur sucked up his courage and prepared himself for what would come next. "Alfred you see, I... I... I li-"

"Oh! There you are, Alfie! I've been looking for you _everywhere_! What're you doing back here?" suddenly Amelia appeared. Arthur cursed under his breath.

"Huh? Oh! Hey, 'sup Amy? I was just talking to Arthur here," Alfred turned around to face Amelia and jabbed his thumb at Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but notice how Amelia was wearing a shirt that showed her stomach, completely against the rules, what people saw in Amelia he didn't have a clue. Arthur crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hey, Alfie, I got something to tell ya," Amelia said. Alfred took a glance at Arthur, asking for permission to leave. Arthur reluctantly nodded. As soon as he did, Amelia grabbed Alfred by the wrist and dragged him off somewhere.

Arthur curiously followed, but lagging, staying just within earshot to hear what they were talking about. Alfred and Amelia turned one final corner before stopping. Arthur hid himself behind the corner, close enough to hear but far enough away to not be seen.

"Hey, Alfie? I've really wanted to say this and..."

"Yeah, Amy? What is it?"

"Alfie, I... I..."

"Amy?"

"Alfie, I really like you and I totally think we should start dating!"

Arthur jumped at this and quickly looked around the corner, only to find a, in his head, horrifying image of Alfred and Amelia kissing. He sharply inhaled, alerting Alfred and Amelia to his whereabouts, and ran off in the general direction of the dorms.

* * *

It has been 3 months since then. Alfred and Amelia have been, for the most part, steadily dating since then.

And Arthur couldn't help but hate it.

* * *

**So, hey, guys! If you couldn't tell, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fanfiction, delivered in small, ~500 word, bite-sized pieces! If this first part seems a little weak, it'll get better, I promise! If it doesn't, you have permission to smack me.**

**And, as per usual, if you find any mistakes, please notify me and I'll fix them as soon as possible, I'm not the greatest of proof-readers out there.**

**Ratings and reviews are much appreciated.**

**(Also, you know that feeling you get when you do something while you were half-conscious, then the next day you look at what you did, and just go 'what the-' when you read it over? Yeah. Was kinda debating whether to put this up or not.)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12:34 AM on a Sunday morning.

Arthur was keeping himself awake by doing extra homework, waiting for Alfred to return to the dorm. It's not like he's worried about Alfred who said that he was going to come back at eleven at the latest. Not at all, what a silly thought.

Then door to the dorm slowly creaked open, Arthur didn't seem to notice. Out from behind the door, Alfred peeked his head out to find Arthur sitting at a desk, a single lamp on, working on something.

Alfred sighed as he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. "Geez, Artie, you know you don't have to wait for me every time I leave the dorms, right?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred for a moment before he stood up and stumbled his way towards Alfred. "Yes I do, I have to make sure that you're safe," he mumbled. He stumbled his way into Alfred, Alfred catching him and holding him upright. Whenever Arthur could get closer to Alfred and blame his actions on something else, whether it be tiredness or anything else, he would.

"Geez, you're not my mom, Artie," Alfred said, carrying Arthur to the bunk beds and laying him down on the bottom one.

"First of all it's 'mum', git, and second of all, if you aren't going to look after yourself I will," Arthur explained.

"I thought we already established that I speak American English and you speak British English, and who's to say I don't look after myself?" Alfred said, stripping down to boxers and putting on an undershirt, in which Arthur couldn't help but peek, before turning off the light and climbing up onto the top bunk.

"Oh, sure, anything to abuse the Queen's English for you Americans, and I'm just looking out for you, you shouldn't complain," Arthur mumbled.

"Whatever, Artie," Alfred replied. Arthur grinned at his victory.

A short silence.

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred asked after a while.

"What is it now?" Arthur grumbled.

"I've been thinking about something lately," Alfred shifted in position so that his arm dangled down off the side of the bed.

"Which is...?" Arthur asked, getting a little impatient. The faster Alfred talked, the faster Arthur could get to sleep.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Amelia," Alfred said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Arthur bolted up into a sitting position and hitting his head on the 'roof' above him, suddenly awake. "Ow..."

Alfred looked down into the bottom bunk, watching Arthur rub his head where it hit the metal bars. "You okay, Artie?" Alfred asked to be answered with a nod of the head. "Well, I just think that Amelia's getting a little too clingy for me, and she seems to be awkward around me for some reason now."

"Well why don't you-" Arthur said, starting to get excited.

"And plus, lately, well not really lately, it's been there since before I started dating Amelia, I've had my eye on another person," Alfred continued on.

There Arthur's hopes went. Again. When he heard that Alfred wanted to break up with Amelia, he thought he could have another shot, but now that he heard that Alfred had feelings for this person since before Amelia and he were dating, he lost all hope. He was sure there was nothing between Alfred and him before that.

"O-oh..." Arthur thought that he'd at least try to be supportive. "Do you know if they like you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I thought so at one point, but..." Alfred sadly said. It almost physically hurt Arthur to hear Alfred this depressed.

"Well have you tried asking them?" Arthur suggested.

"It's not that easy, Artie. I'm kinda worried that if I ask them it'd be really awkward if they say no, I'll ruin our friendship and that'd just be the **worst**," Alfred explained and shook his head despite no one being able to see him.

"Well you said you two had a friendship, correct? So if you two are friends, the other wouldn't mind even if they didn't like you back, of course, if you two are really are good friends," Arthur explained.

"Hm. You're really smart, Artie, you know that, right?" Alfred commented.

"Thank you," Arthur said, taking a little too much pride in himself.

Another short silence.

"Hey, Artie? What about you? Who do you like?" Alfred asked.

"M-me?" Arthur was caught off guard.

"Well there isn't anybody else here, right?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I-I..." Arthur stuttered.

"If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine," Arthur silently sighed in relief. "Could ya just give me at least a vague description to work with?"

"I suppose a description would be doable," Arthur began. "Well he's-"

"Oh? So it's a 'he'?" Alfred said sounding slightly amused.

"Yes it's a he! Now shut it, you git!" Arthur didn't notice the slip and panicked slightly over it. "Anyway, that's beside the point."

"Well you're giving a description, and calling him a 'he' is describing him so it really isn't beside the point..." Alfred pointed out.

"Do you want a description or not, git?" Arthur said, frustrated.

"Ah, sorry about that, please, continue," Alfred apologized.

"Fine, well, he's... Well, he's really..." Arthur had a hard time describing without giving too much away to Alfred. "Erm..."

"Artie, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's no problem, you don't _have_ to tell me," Arthur silently sighed in relief and flopped himself back down on his bed. "Just one question?"

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur called.

"How long did you like him for?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, well that's a hard one," Arthur said. "Well I've known him for a very long time, a few years. I'm not quite sure when I realized I liked him, but the earliest memory of liking him that I had was about... Hm... I'd say 6 years ago? I know that that's when I fully accepted it, so hopefully that answered your question."

"6 years? Pretty impressive, I've had mine for about... 3? 4?" Alfred yawned. "Either way, it's getting late; we should probably go to bed now."

"For once, I agree with you, don't get used to it," Arthur said, relieved to finally be going to sleep. "Good night, Alfred."

"'Night, Artie, see ya in the mornin'."

* * *

**So thank you for reading part two! If you're wondering, this is the talk in the description. And one other thing you may have noticed, this isn't a ~500 word part, like I said I'd be doing. Well... Uh... I mean, you guys don't mind, right? So it's all cool? Thanks!**

**And as usual, rate and review if you feel like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, 8:36.

That's when Alfred woke up that morning. Which was pretty weird, considering it was a) before 11 and b) Arthur was still asleep. Alfred decided to take advantage of this time by having breakfast, something he usually wouldn't.

He walked into the small kitchen, consisting of a table, a fridge and a counter top that served as the sink as well as two cupboards.

Alfred walked over to the fridge and opened it, only to be met with nothing appetizing. Next, Alfred tried one of the cupboards, the other held dishes, to be greeted with nothing, once more.

Alfred's stomach growled. Damn it! Was there _nothing_ in this entire apartment that he could eat?

Alfred sighed. This meant going out shopping. Going out shopping meant taking a shower, getting dressed, leaving and returning half an hour later, putting things in their respectful place, then finally being able to eat what you wanted. Alfred groaned and face planted on the dark wooden table. Why did life have to be so _cruel_?

Alfred sucked it up. If he was going to do this, he might as well get it done and over with as soon as possible. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing his towel along the way, and turned the water on.

While Alfred was taking a shower, Arthur in the other room was awoken by the sudden noise he wasn't used to hearing on a weekend morning.

Arthur slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stood, stumbling a little, and inspected the top bunk. Nobody. Arthur guessed Alfred had woken up and remembered about the fact there was no food that Arthur had told him last night during their chat. Wait a minute... _Did_ Arthur tell him that? He couldn't bloody remember. He just remembered there was no food and he meant to go out shopping today.

Arthur heard the shower, then glanced on the bedside table. 8:43. Arthur hadn't woken up late, Alfred had woken up early. What was this?

Arthur sighed and got up out of bed. At least Alfred's habits were getting better. He inspected the kitchen and managed to find a box of toaster waffles tucked away in a dark corner of a cupboard.

Arthur retrieved the box and reached inside it. Two waffles. Good enough for a small breakfast. Arthur dumped the waffles into the toaster and put them in for a minute while he brought out two plates and some utensils. When the waffles were done, he placed them on the plates, one on each, and began cutting one up and eating it.

A few minutes later, Alfred stumbled into the kitchen, apparently not aware that Arthur was awake nor in the kitchen.

"Oh, look! Magically appearing waffles," he pulled out a chair and sat down. Arthur cleared his throat, bringing Alfred's attention to him. "Huh? Oh, hey, Artie."

"It's rude not to acknowledge other people in the same room as you, git," Arthur scolded. "And for the last time, it's 'Arthur', not 'Artie'."

"Well I'm paying attention to you now, aren't I?" Alfred said, completely ignoring the comment on the nickname. "Hey, where'd you find these? I didn't see them when I looked earlier."

"Well you and your idiotic-ness must have overlooked these, as they were in plain sight," Arthur explained, possibly stretching the truth just a little.

"Anyways, I was gonna go shopping for more food, is th-"

"What?!"

"I said I was going to go shopping for food."

"By yourself?!"

"Yeah, o'course."

"Idiot! You can't go by yourself!"

"And why is that?"

"You would buy all the fatty foods, all the ones that are bad for you!"

"What? No I wouldn't!"

"Then show me you can be responsible."

"I can be plenty responsible if I want to!"

"Show me, then, git."

"But then that'd include me going shopping by myself, which is apparently forbidden now!"

"You're right... I'll have to come with you then!"

Alfred froze. "You? Come with me? Dude, I'm not some five-year-old."

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. "You act like one."

"I- Just- Just-... Urgh. Know what? Just... Just get in shower, we're going shopping." Alfred gave up trying to deal with this.

* * *

**So yep. New part! I... There's not really much I can think to say about this one. Oh well.**

**But! As usual, rating and reviewing is a good thing! So do so it if it pleases you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's on our list again?" Alfred and Arthur were walking to the nearest grocery store, which was actually quite a long walk.

Arthur listed a few different foods off of a piece of paper. "Is there anything else that we need?"

"Well, duh! You don't have anything cool on there!" Alfred complained.

"Define 'cool', then," Arthur snapped.

"Like, you don't have any ice cream on that list!" Alfred explained.

"Fatty," Arthur simply replied. "We could get sorbet if you really want something like that, though."

"You mean that fruit thing?" Alfred thought about it for a minute. It _was_ similar, but it just wasn't... Ice cream-y enough to be a substitute. "Sure, but what about snack foods?"

"What about them?" Arthur asked.

"Exactly! There's nothing like chocolate on there! You just can't go shopping and not get chocolate!" Alfred complained.

"Well maybe you can't, but I can," Arthur said.

"And coffee. I noticed a distinct lack of coffee on there," Alfred made his final point.

"We don't _need_ coffee, and besides, tea is already on this list," Arthur pointed out.

"What?!" Alfred exclaimed. "What do you mean we don't need coffee?! Coffee's, like, the bestest drink ever! Tea is no replacement!"

"Git, first of all, you're botching up the English language, and second of all," Arthur became irritated, "tea is obviously better than coffee, there being less caffeine in it, making one more relaxed. Now would you rather be bouncing off the walls in some craze, or relaxing and enjoying what you're doing?"

Alfred pouted. "There's more caffeine in tea than coffee per ounce."

* * *

The rest of their shopping trip went off without a hitch.

... Is what Alfred and Arthur would have liked to say. But, of course, it didn't.

"Man, that was one of the worst shopping trip I've been on in my life," Alfred complained, hauling three of the heaviest bags around. Somehow, despite having a list of about ten items, they ended up with five bags, definitely filled with more than ten items.

"If it weren't for you and your complaining about not having enough sweet food, we would have been done ages ago," Arthur moaned.

"Yeah, right, what about you and all your label checking?" Alfred shot back.

"We don't need any more fatty foods, git," Arthur responded.

After a while, Alfred spoke up again. "Man, why do the dorms have to be so damn far away?"

"You could use the exercise," Arthur panted. "... But I will admit that it does seem an unmercifully long walk back."

"Can we, like, take a break I'm the park? I mean it's right there," Alfred nodded his head towards the left and Arthur followed. The benches tempted him.

"I suppose a break wouldn't hurt," Arthur said and began towards the earnest bench, Alfred close behind.

The two sat down on a simple wooden bench, secluded in a corner of the park. They sat their bags down on either side of the bench, relieving themselves of the weight.

Alfred sighed and leaned back on the bench, throwing one of his arms over the edge. He looked around. "Huh, wonder how I didn't see this place before."

"It's because usually I'm the one to go out and buy the food in the house," Arthur suggested. "What? Did you think food magically appeared in the cupboard and fridge?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't really know, there just always seemed to be food, so I just accepted it. Hey, when'd you go shopping anyways? You're almost always there when I'm there."

"Well then obviously I'm off being busy when you're off with Amelia," Arthur explained it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Alfred became silent for a moment.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred said quietly, turning towards Arthur.

"Hmm?" Arthur replied, now facing Alfred.

"You know that thing that I said last night?" Alfred began playing with a stray leaf in one hand.

"By last night I think you mean this morning, and you said a lot of things this morning," Arthur watched Alfred closely. "But go ahead."

"The thing about the other person that I like..." Arthur felt his mouth go sour.

"Oh." Arthur couldn't understand why Alfred would want to talk about this mystery person at this exact moment, but Arthur let Alfred continue.

"Well, you see this guy..." Alfred didn't notice his slip in mentioning a detail about this person. "He's kinda... Um..."

"Yes? Go on."

"Well he's kinda, um..."

"Go on, Alfred."

"W-well he's..."

"Alfred, just spit it out. What is he?"

"He's... Um..."

"For God's sake, Alfred, if you're not going to tell me I'll be leaving-"

"You."

Arthur froze. "Wait, what?"

Alfred slowly nodded his head. "Y-yep."

A moment passed. "You can't be serious, can you?"

"Jeez, you don't have to rub it in, I l-like you, okay?" Alfred said it more confidently now.

Arthur didn't move.

"Artie?" Alfred asked, shuffling closer to Arthur. "Hello?" Still no response. "Artiiieee? Hellloooo?" Alfred waved a hand in front of Arthur's face.

Then, finally, Arthur's system seemed to work again. He tackled Alfred down on the bench with a hug so hard that Alfred was knocked down onto the bench.

"Whoa, Artie, you okay there?" Alfred asked from beneath the other man.

"Of course not, you git! Have you _any_ idea how long I've stressed over this?!" Arthur practically shouted.

"Whoa wait, what do you mean you've stre- stop. Realization time, am _I_ the guy you had a crush on for, what, six years?" Alfred felt Arthur nod against his shoulder. "What? No way!"

"Git!" Arthur pulled slightly away and looked at Alfred for a moment before kissing him full on the lips.

Alfred was the one to pull away a few seconds later for a breath of air before diving right back in.

"Jeez," Alfred said once he pulled away from the second kiss, resting his arms on Arthur's waist.

"What? Is something wrong with this?" Arthur rapidly asked, not wanting to mess anything up. "You're okay with this, correct?"

"'Course I'm fine with this!" Alfred laughed. "I'm just wondering... How do I explain this to Amelia?"

Arthur let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Oh... if it's just that, then we have plenty of time until the next time you see her on Monday, at latest."

Alfred shrugged. "Eh, I guess. Now can we move on from a depressing topic? I wanna get back to kissing!"

"Git," Arthur murmured, but obliged nonetheless.

* * *

**Oh, look! Another longer-than-intended part! Man, I'm so good at being consistent with I say, aren't I? Also, 'botching up'. That is one of my favorite British phrases. Just sayin'.**

**And as usual, rate and review if it pleases you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Amy, so see ya in twenty minutes in front of the park? Alright, then, see ya, bye" Alfred spoke into the phone, then turned to Arthur sitting across the room reading a book. "So I just asked Amelia to come meet me at the park in twenty minutes."

"I know, I'm not deaf," Arthur didn't look up from whatever he was reading. But, eventually he did. "So, how are you going to do it?"

Alfred sighed. "I'm just gonna... Just gonna say it and hope for the best, I guess. You'll be there, too, right?"

"Me? When was I dragged into this?" Arthur half closed his book and looked up to face Alfred.

"Well we _are_ in a relationship now, aren't we? I totally thought you'd be a good boyfriend and be there for me!" Alfred pouted.

Arthur crossed his arms in a huff. "Who said I wasn't a good boyfriend? I never said I wasn't not going to be there."

"Great! Let's get ready!" Alfred happily said.

* * *

Amelia leaned up against a tree, waiting for Alfred to arrive. You know, she was actually kinda glad that he asked her to meet her out here. She had something she wanted to tell him.

"Could you _please_ tell me why you decided to drag me along to this park when we should be studying for a test or doing homework?" a voice said from a nearby bench.

"Because, Alice, one, studying and doing homework is boring as all heck, and , I wanna tell Alfred about us," Amelia replied with a smile.

"What?" Alice said from the bench, brushing her hair out of her face and looking up at Amelia. "You can't be serious, I mean... Are we even officially dating? We've only even kissed once or twice..."

"No, we're not officially dating, not yet. However, it's officially _cheating_ until I actually break up with," Amelia heard the sound of footsteps and turned to find, "Alfred!"

"Hey! 'Sup, Amelia?" Alfred said and put his hand up I'm a wave. "Hey, I kinda brought Arthur with me, is that alright? Well, I mean, it's not like I can just shoo him back to the dorms or whatever, but you're fine with him being here, right?"

"Yeah, 'course! Anyways, Alfie," Arthur and Alice visibly flinched at the nickname, "what did you want us to talk about? Actually, I've got something I'd like to talk to you about, too. But you go ahead!"

"No, no, ladies first, after all," Alfred said.

"Exactly why I'm saying you should go first!" Amelia laughed.

"Alright then, sure," Alfred looked back at Arthur and gave a quick wink before turning back to Amelia. "Alright, Amy, I've been thinking about this for a whole now, and I think that we should... Um... Well, break up."

Amelia froze. Then, she started laughing.

"Um... Amy?" Alfred carefully eyed Amelia as she continued to laugh.

"Well that didn't go the way I thought," Arthur murmured to himself.

Once Amelia began to calm down, she began to explain, "ahh, Alfred, you're funny. But this is awesome!"

"Awesome that I'm breaking up with you?" Alfred, along with Arthur in the background, was extremely confused.

"Ahh, you're great, Alfie, I'm gonna miss ya," Amelia said before explaining. "So, you see, I've kinda been thinking the same thing, breaking up and all, but I wasn't really sure how to tell you, so I thought that maybe I'd tell you here, but looks like you did it for me! Which is great!"

Alfred took a moment to process that before he, too, laughed a little. "Hey, that's awesome! But, just a question, why did _you_ want to dump _me_?"

"Well, how's about I let Alice here tell you?" Amelia gestured to Alice sitting on a bench not too far away.

"Oh, well, um..." Alice stuttered, not really knowing what to say, being put in the spotlight so quickly. "Actually, a few days ago, well, a week and two days ago, we decided that we really liked each other and we sort of... Made it official..." Alice took sudden interest in the hem of her skirt she was wearing.

"So, yep! Also, sorry for kinda cheating on you for the past week and two days," Amelia said, plopping herself down next to Amelia on the bench. "And I see lil' Artie over there, so I'm guessing you got the same thing going on, huh?"

Alfred looked back at Arthur for a moment, then. Looked back at Amelia and nodded. "Yep." He felt a little awkward being the only one standing up, so he went over and sat with Arthur, too.

After a few moments, Amelia spoke up again, breaking an awkward silence. "Sooo... What now?"

Alfred shrugged. "Well, apparently we got a test tomorrow in school."

"Wait, what?! Oh, crap!" Amelia jumped up and turned to Alice."Why didn't you tell me! Oh man, what's it even _in_?!"

"I thought you were paying attention! Biology, on the study of plants, specifically," Alice explained. Soon enough, she found herself being dragged out of the park by Amelia.

"C'mon, Alice, we got some studying to do," Amelia looked back at Alfred for a moment, then waved as she and Alice made their exit. "See ya on Monday, then!"

"See ya, Amy," Alfred waved back until Amelia and Alice were out of sight. Then he looked over at Arthur sitting on the other side of the bench. "So, really? What now?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked back at Alfred and shifted himself over so he was sitting right next to Alfred. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well...Just... What now?" Alfred couldn't really find any other ways to explain what he meant. He put one arm around Arthur, might as well, seeing as he was so close already.

"Well, I'm not quite sure exactly what you would want right now, but," Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest, "I'm perfectly content with staying like this for now."

* * *

**Aaannnddd that's the final chapter! Eh, kinda short, but oh well. *shrugs* Hope you enjoyed this short little romp! It was fun seeing you guys react to this! Speaking of you guys...**

**You guys are seriously the bestest people ever. Seriously. I love you people. I love you especially if you're reading this, which means you stayed for the ride and actually read the Author's Notes!**

**Thanks for read, and rate and review if it pleases you!**


End file.
